Damaged
by suchaperfectmistake
Summary: My hands balled into fists, they were red but numb so I couldn't feel any pain. I stomped out of the living room, still raging with anger, but no matter how much I wanted it to end, I knew it wouldn't, not if I knew my father. NICK JONAS STORY
1. Chapter 1

My hand punched the wall hard as anger filled my veins. Itook a deep breath and exhaled, trying so hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape. I had been through this before, yet every single time it happened I couldn't help but get like this. My hands balled into fists, they were red but numb so I couldn't feel any pain. I stomped out of the living room, still raging with anger, but no matter how much I wanted it to end, I knew it wouldn't, not if I knew my father.

"Get your ass back in here!" his voice echoed through the house. I wanted so bad to just walk out, yet I knew what the consequences would be if I did. Slowly walking back into the living room, I tried to calm myself down, knowing that being angry wouldn't help the situation. I could feel my eyes begin to fill with tears again but I blinked to hold them back. I wouldn't dare cry in front of my father. I stood across from him and bit my bottom lip. I was careful not move or make any sound.

"What did you say to me?" his voice was threatening.

"N-Nothing." I whispered. It was a mistake to lash out at him and I knew that I was about to pay now. He made his way closer to me, and I could feel fear building up inside of me with every step he took.

"Really? So you didn't just send me to hell did you?" he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, I winced in pain. He was just waiting for me to cry out in pain, but I bit my tongue and held it in. He liked it when I was in pain, especially when he was the one causing it, it made him feel superior.

"Dad it hurts" I cried,no longer being able to hold it in. The tears I fought so hard to hold back were now cascading down my cheeks. He twisted it more and I cried louder until he put his other hand over my mouth to muffle the cries. The pain was more than I could bare, I had to do something to get away.

"Shut up, Daniela, or I will make it hurt more." his tone was harsh and cold, he didn't care how much pain he was causing me. If he didn't care, then why should I? I swung my free arm towards his face and used what little nails I had to scratch him. I didn't know where I did it but I knew I had, although knowing it would be a huge mistake.

"You bitch!" he threw me across the room where I crashed into the coffee table and landed on my arm. An horrible pain ran through it. It was probably broken.

He picked me up by my hair and pinned me against the wall. His hand against my throat while I held my arm against my body, as if that would shield it from any further damage.

"You stupid little whore. I should have left you with your good-for-nothing mother." he was choking me. I tried to gasp for breath but his grip was tight. I knew I had to think fast or else I would die. My legs were struggling against his body but I was able to knee him in the groin. He let go of me and doubled-down, groaning. This was my moment to escape. I mustered up all the energy I had left and ran towards the door. My face was now completely tear stained as more began to fall, my arm was still hurting terribly, as I made a run from the house. I could hear my father calling my name but I ignored him and ran for my life.

I was used to all of this; the screaming, the broken bones, the tears, all of it. This happened frequently at my house and every time I went to school with a new bruise, I would say I fell down the stairs or got into a fight with someone. People believed it because they knew that I was so clumsy, and I had the reputation of starting fights and being a little wild child.

It began to rain, and I thanked God for it. It gave people a reason to go inside their houses and stay inside, I wouldn't have anyone question what happened to me. I wasn't in the mood to make up a story as to why I looked the way I did. The falling drops were a comfort as they fell on my face and body. I had always loved the rain, I felt like it was washing away all the bad. It made me feel like the world had stopped for a moment. It was a weird thing, but that's just how it felt to me.

I ran a few blocks, then headed down Collins St. until I reached the house that was so familiar to me. The off-white colored house, the vibrantly colored garden and the old and scruffy welcome mat on the ground made me feel relaxed. This was the only place I ever felt that way.

I looked around the driveway and made sure that Ryleigh's parent's car was not in the driveway. When I saw that it was empty, I sighed and turned back to the door to knock. I held my arm against my body, hoping that Ryleigh could do something to ease the pain, although that was a long shot.

Ryleigh Jameson is my best friend. We've known each other since the seventh grade and grew fairly close after Ryleigh took me to a Jesse McCartney concert. She was the only one who knew of my home life.

At home, I am abused and beaten almost every day, the only times I'm is safe from a beating is when I stay at Ryleigh's house. School, however, was another story. I was known to break a few rules when I wanted to, I had that rebel reputation. That's probably why it was so easy for people to believe that I had gotten in a fight and therefore gotten the bruises all over my body. No one ever thought my father could possibly do these things to me, not the man who always helps out in the community, not the prominent surgeon who everyone knows and respects.

The door opening caused me to come out of my daze. Standing in the doorway was Ryleigh, she frowned at the sight of my condition. "Oh my god." she whispered, leading me inside the house and upstairs towards her bedroom. It was tough for me to make it up the stairs, I was so bruised and every part of me was aching. I don't know how I even managed to run all the way here.

When we reached Ryleigh's room, I made her way to the bed and sat down. Tears once again flowing freely.

"Dani, w-what happened? Did _he_do this to you?" Ryleigh looked at me, tears welling up in her eyes from seeing me like this. I nodded but didn't take my eyes from the floor, as if the light beige carpet was suddenly so interesting. Ryleigh walked over to me and slightly touched my arm making me wince.

"We have to go to the hospital, you have to get it checked."

"No." I whispered. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't, Dani you have to get that checked. Please, just this once will you let me help you" Ryleigh pleaded, her voice about to crack as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ryleigh I can't! If I go to the hospital they'll just ask how it happened and I don't think I can keep telling them that I fell down the stairs!" I sighed. "Plus they would call him and I can't go back home...not tonight."

I could hear the raindrops against the window and turned my head to look outside. The darkness was drawing closer and closer now that it was raining so hard. I wished I could be a child again, and run in the rain, jumping in mud puddles and playing tag. I could hear my name being called and forced myself to look at Ryleigh. Ryleigh's eyes were pleading and made me feel bad. I hated seeing Ryleigh like that just because I was hurt.

"Can I stay here?" my arm was still throbbing but I pushed aside the pain, if I didn't show that it was hurting, then maybe I wouldn't have to go to the hospital. At least not for tonight.

"Yes, you know you can." Ryleigh started, "But promise me that you'll go and get your arm checked tomorrow morning. My parents are out of town for the week, so you can stay as long as you want." Knowing that there was no point in fighting with her anymore, I agreed to it. I made my way out to the hallway towards the next bedroom where I would be staying in. Slipping into the warmth of the comforter and the sound of the rain falling, I found it quite soothing. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, but it was worth a try. I tried to think of an excuse I could tell the doctor and people at school the next day.

My thoughts wandered to my house and how pissed my dad must be. I figured he knew where I was and prayed that he wouldn't come to get me. I couldn't go back home, not for a while anyways. He needed time to calm down, to hopefully forget about what I had said to him before I could even think of returning back home.

I turned on my side, careful not to hit my arm. I stared at the wall, with it's floral wallpaper, and wondered about how life would be if my father wasn't so abusive, if I would have decided to live with my mother instead of my father. I sighed to myself knowing that life with her wouldn't have been any better, at least my father can support me. Lost in my thoughts, I slowly began to fall asleep, preparing myself for the next day.

* * *

**so this is my first story that I posted on here but I have written before. I'll post some pics of Dani and Ryleigh on my profile soon. hope you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The white walls were as plain as a piece of wood. Nothing colorful or decorative was among them, just plain white. The waiting room in the hospital gave a dull and boring feeling to the people sitting in it. This was not a way to start a day, but it seems like it was common for me. I've been in the hospital waiting room so many times that sitting for hours in it didn't affect me anymore. I had too many things running through my mind to be bored.

I made my way from my seat beside Ryleigh towards the the nurse that sat behind the window. I handed in the clipboard full of papers containing my information. I guessed that my file here should be enormous. I've been here so many times it became my second home, whether I liked it or not.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, it was Ryleigh. "Wouldn't your dad find out if you were here?" she whispered into my ear. I shook her head and let out a small smile.

"No, my dad works in Miami Children's Hospital, not here in Palmetto. Do you really think I would come to the hospital he works at?"

"No" she smiled sheepishly.

I knew better then to show up at the hospital where my dad worked. I was grateful that he had decided to work in Children's Hospital even though it was an hour and a half away from home. I walked back to my seat with Ryleigh and waited for the nurse to call me. Looking down at the paper the nurse had told me to keep, I began to read it, to keep my mind busy more than anything else. I noticed the number written in blue marker on the top right corner. It was my favorite number: 6.

"Number six." a deep voice called. Both Ryleigh and I looked up to see a man standing by the open door. We got up and walked past him towards one of the small open spaces in triage. He took my temperature, asked what happened and to pick a number from the pain scale; it was the normal routine.

"Ten is the worst pain and zero means there's no pain." he informed me, although I knew it by now.

"Eight." I replied.

"Now tell me again how that happened."

"I was doing a handstand on a skateboard when it moved and I fell on my arm." he looked at me skeptically. I couldn't blame him though, who in their right mind would be so stupid as to try that, but at the moment it was all I could think of.

After a long quiet moment, he got up from his seat and we followed. He led us past another door, this time to Registration. Both of us took a seat in the one free cubicle and waited. When a red-head walked to the desk and took a seat, I sighed in relief.

"Hello Dani. What did you do now?" she asked, smiling as she looked at us. "I hurt my arm again. You know me Lacy, I'm always doing something stupid." I gave a short laughed, it was forced though. "You really need to calm down. If I'm right, this is your fourth time this month here. Really Dani, you need to take better care of yourself." she said as she typed away information into her computer. Everyone that worked in Registration automatically filled in my information without needing anything, they all knew me here.

She walked away from her desk leaving Ryleigh and me in silence. Ryleigh was the first to break it. "Handstand on a skateboard?" she rolled her eyes at me.

"What do you want? It was the first thing I could think of and anyways, it worked didn't it."

"Yeah but--" At that moment, Lacy walked back holding one of those plastic ID bracelets. "Here you go." she put it on me. I thanked her and left towards another set of doors to the actual emergency room. I handed the papers Lacy gave me to Marie, a tall brunette with a crooked nose, and walked back to take a seat by Ryleigh.

"Are you up for school after this?" she asked. I slowly nodded my head, "Yeah why not. You think you can lend me some clothes?"

"My closet is your closet." we both smiled at each other. It was times like these when I was really grateful to have Ryleigh as a friend.

After twenty minutes went by, I finally heard Marie call out my number. I got up and walked towards her with Ryleigh close behind me. Marie led me towards one beds and closed the curtain around us. "The doctor will be with you in a moment, sweetie." I sent her a smile and she turned and walked back to her desk. Ryleigh pulled chair closer to me and sat down, and I looked at her. Her blond hair was picked up in a messy bun and she was still wearing her pj's; a pair of gray sweats and a hoodie.

"You didn't have to come dressed like that." she looked at me with a confused look before looking down at what she was wearing. She shrugged, "It's comfortable." I let out a small laugh as the curtain was pulled back to show a person I was so familiar with.

"What am I going to do with you, Daniela?" he chuckled as he looked through my file. I was right, that thing was huge.

"Dunno, Dr. Carter." I smiled. Doctor Carter was practically _my_ doctor. He was always the one that saw me whenever I came in and I've grown to like him a lot. He was very sweet and caring. His dark brown hair was in a fade, but starting to grow out. His green eyes always had a way of calming me down whenever he looked at me. He was definitely someone I could confide in and I liked knowing that.

"Says here that you were doing a handstand on a skateboard." he raised an eyebrow at me. I knew that he knew I was lying but he never said anything. One of the other reasons why I liked him.

"Yep. What can I say, I can't turn down a dare."

/

We made it back to Ryleigh's house after two hours of being in that hospital. It went by a lot quicker than usual and I was happy for that. Dr. Carter did X-rays on my right arm and told me that it was just sprained and then wrapped it up in one of those ugly brown stretch bandages. He told me I should try and stay away from doing anything crazy, at least until it healed fully.

We walked into her house, just as her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered and I made my way towards her room to look for some clothes to change into for school.

I had just finished picking out a pair of light gray skinny jeans and a blue Rolling Stones t-shirt, when I heard Ryleigh come in. She plopped down on the bed and placed her phone on the nightstand. I turned around and looked at her, holding up the jeans and the shirt for approval. She smiled and got up to walk past me to her closet only to come back to hand me a pair of gray Converse. "Here you go. You're lucky you're my size." she gave them to me before turning back to the closet to look for her clothes.

I walked out of her room to the bathroom that was next to the guest room. Turning on the water, I quickly slipped out of my clothes and took off the wrap before climbing in, letting the water fall on me. I washed my hair and my body, stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself, which was almost impossible since I had to do it with only one hand. Getting dress was just has hard due to the fact that I didn't have any strength in my right arm.

"Hey Dani you need hel--" Ryleigh stopped when she looked at me, she already had her answer. Trying to wrap around the bandage by myself was another mission. God, I always hated having a damn sprain.

She walked over and helped me tie it again then walked me over to her bathroom where she did my hair. All in all, it took me longer to get ready then it normally does. We walked towards her silver Honda Civic quietly. I softly rubbed my right arm as I got into the passenger seat, it was starting to itch due to the bandage. Ryleigh turned on the radio but turned down the volume, you could barely hear the song 'Damaged' playing.

The car ride was silent but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was nice. I used most of the car ride to think about things. Would people really believe the whole thing about the skateboard, or will they think I got into yet another fight? Either way, it shouldn't matter as long as they believe one of those.

Last month I came to school with a bruise on my cheek and a sprained arm again and people assumed I got in a fight with Kaylee Collins because we didn't get along. Of course she said yes whenever someone asked her and started saying that she won against me. That pissed me off and I ended up fighting her a week later even though my arm was still healing.

I felt someone nudge my side and I turned to look at Ryleigh. I realized that we were already in school so I got out of the car and walked around the car to stand beside Ryleigh. The school ground was empty, seeing as everyone was in class. I looked down at my phone to look at the clock, it read 8:40 a.m.

We walked into the main office and made our way towards the attendance office. The student aid there handed us tardy passes and we filled them out and walked out of the room. "Are you planning on going to class today?" Ryleigh asked as we made our way out to the courtyard. I shook my head, "Nope, I think I'm just gonna go hang out in Haselmann's class. I'm not really in the mood to do any work today." I heard Ryleigh sigh, "Fine, I'll call you so you can meet us for lunch."

"Do I have to? Your friends just stare at me, especially that one Jonas kid." Ryleigh laughed at me.

"Which Jonas?"

"That one with the curly hair." For some reason, this made Ryleigh laugh even more. "Nick isn't that bad okay, and neither are the rest of them. Just please come and this time try to talk to them instead of spending the whole lunch texting your invisible friend." she smirked. I playfully punched her shoulder with my good arm and walked away from her towards Mrs. Haselmann's class.

Apart from Ryleigh, I didn't really have any other friends, and that was totally fine with me. I'm not the type to open up to people and just spill my guts out to them, so it makes it hard for me to make friends. You can't blame me though can you? I don't really have the best life going on now so you can understand why I don't just give away my trust so easily. The weird thing is, with Ryleigh it wasn't that way. I quickly found someone that I could trust and talk to in her, and she is the main reason why I'm still sane today. Without her, I wouldn't know where I would be now. Yes I know it sounds completely corny and whatever but it's the truth.

I was thrown out of my daze when I bumped into someone hard and fell down, hitting my sprained arm on the ground. "Ouch" I grabbed my arm as a sharp pain ran through it.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I looked up to see the curly-haired Jonas, his hand was extended out for me to take it. I grabbed his hand with my left hand and he pulled me up. Pulling my right arm closer to me I muttered a simple 'thank you' to him and continued walking past him.

"Hey wait up." I sighed and stopped walking, turning to look at him. He was smiling at me and I never really noticed before but he did have a cute face, and his curly hair was sorta adorable. Wait, what the hell am I saying?

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice coming out a bit cold. He didn't pay any mind to it. "You're Ryleigh's friend right?" I nodded. He looked down to where I was holding my bandaged arm and then looked back up at me. His face changed, it looked kind of sad. What he said next was definitely something I wasn't expecting.

"Did your dad do that to you?"

* * *

**so even though no one reviewed, im still going to write this fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything at the moment was a complete haze. I don't remember even walking into Haselmann's classroom or anything but I suddenly found myself sitting at her desk, staring blankly at the computer. Nick's words repeating themselves in my head. _Did your dad do that to you?_How had he even known that? I don't even think I've said two words to the guy so there was no way I mentioned anything. Hell I didn't even speak to Ryleigh about it while in school.

Ryleigh.

No, she wouldn't have said anything, would she? Of course not. She's my best friend and she knows that this is supposed to be kept between us, no one can find out about what my dad does, it'll only make it worse. But then how had he known that? It couldn't have been just something that popped into his head, he had to have been told by someone. I had to find out if she told him and I needed to know now. I quickly searched through my bag using my my good arm and pulled out my phone to send her a text.

_**Did you tell Jonas about my dad?**_

I probably should have sent a 'hi' first but I was just too impatient and wanted to know the answer right away. My phone buzzed a minute later and I made a grab for it.

_**It kinda slipped out today when he called me. I'm so sorry.**_

So much for keeping secrets.

_**What the hell Rye? I just had him ask me if my dad was the cause of my arm.**_

I know she didn't mean to let it slip but I couldn't help but be mad. For all I know, that Jonas kid might end up ruining everything by speaking to someone about it and the last thing I need is to get my dad even more pissed at me.

_**OMG. Dani I'm so sorry. What did you tell him?**_

_"I told him that my dad is abusive and was the cause of my sprained arm and all the other bruises I've ever had"_, I thought to myself sarcastically.

_**I told him that it was my fault and that I was doing a handstand on a skateboard. **_

_**I'm not going to tell him the truth, I don't even know the kid.**_

_**Look I'll probably talk to you later alright.**_

I sighed and placed my phone on the desk. This was the last thing I needed now, for someone to know the truth. I laid my head down against the desk and closed my eyes, trying my best to fall asleep.

/

"Please Dani, come and meet me in lunch. I already told you I'm sorry and I'm sure he hasn't told anyone. Please, maybe you can talk to him or something." I hated to hear my best friend plead but I wasn't in the mood to hang out with her friends, especially since one of them knows. I highly doubt he even believed my story, he didn't look convinced when I said it.

"Ryleigh I already said that it was fine, you didn't mean to spill it but I just really don't wanna deal with any of them now." I ran a hand through my hair and then ended up hitting it against the edge of the desk when I put my arm back down. "Oww."

"Did you hit your arm again?"

"Yes."

"You see, if you come out here to lunch you would probably be less prone to hit your arm." Hah, as if that could actually happen. I was extremely accident-prone, but knowing that she wouldn't stop making excuses for me to go, I gave in.

"Fine I'll go." I sighed, "But I'm not making any promises on actually talking to any of them." I hung up the phone, told Mrs. H that I would be back soon and made my way out of the M-Building towards the courtyard.

I walked towards Ryleigh's usual lunch spot and immediately saw her with her boyfriend Zac and the curly-haired Jonas. No one else seemed to be there and I was actually hoping that no one else would show up. I wasn't too good with crowds and already having Zac and fo'bro there was enough. My pace slowed as I got closer and closer to her. At first she hadn't noticed and that was mostly because she was too busy kissing Zac. Unfortunately for me, that meant that Jonas was the first to see me. He looked concerned as soon as he saw me and that only proved my assumption of him not believing my bogus story.

"Hey." he smiled sweetly.

I merely nodded my head a bit and looked away. "Oh hey Dani, glad you could come." Ryleigh managed to say as she broke away from Zac. Looking around the table, I grimaced when I noticed that the only seat available was the one beside the curly-haired kid. I know Ryleigh had mentioned his name but I didn't really pay attention since he wasn't important to me. I walked toward the seat and he looked as though he was happy that I had to sit next to him. I bet he was going to say something about earlier. I sat down, looking away from him. I stared absentmindedly at the sky and began fidgeting with my hands.

"How's your arm?"

"It's ok." I shrugged. I had actually liked him before, he was the only one who wouldn't try to make conversation with me. But here he was now, trying to talk to me. So much for him being my favorite of the group. My phone began to vibrate so I took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen.

_Dad_

Oh god. What could he want, he couldn't still be mad could he? It's only been a day, well barely so there was a possibility that he was still pissed off and if I know my dad, he's still mad. As much as I can't stand my dad when he's like that, I have no one else. I can't live with my mother because I don't even know where the hell she is and I don't have any siblings so I'm stuck with my dad. I just have to get through it, just two more years and I'm free from him and his beatings. I can handle to more years right?

I sighed. There was no way I could make it that long. All I could do was pray that his beatings wouldn't get that bad.

Jonas must have seen the name on my phone or something because I felt his hand on my shoulder and his hot breath close to my ear. "You don't have to answer it." I was more shocked to have him so close to me than at what he said. I was actually afraid at that moment. It was stupid but the only person that was ever that close to me was my dad and that was only when he was hurting me.

I moved away from him quickly and shook my head, "Yes I do." I got up and walked away from the table, ignoring Ryleigh's questioning look and made my way towards a secluded area of the courtyard. I'll admit, I was a bit afraid to answer but I did anyways.

"Hello?"

"You better come home today, you heard me." his voice was low and harsh. "And don't think I forgot about what you said to me you little whore." and that was all he said before he hung up. There weren't many words said yet they were enough to make my eyes well up with tears. I was grateful that no one could see me from where I was, I just wanted to be alone. I slid down against the wall and hugged my knees close to me. Placing my forehead against my knees, I let my tears fall freely. No one could see me anyways right?

"Are you ok, Dani?" Wrong! God, can't this kid just leave me the hell alone.

"Go away." I muttered, trying my best to stop my tears. I didn't need to deal with him now. Apparently he didn't get the whole concept of going away because I felt him sit down next to me. I looked up at him and gave him a cold glare which he didn't even seem fazed by.

"What part of 'go away' don't you understand?" At this point, I didn't care how harsh I was being, I just wanted to be left alone. It was bad enough that I had to go back home today, who knew what my dad would do to me once he got there.

"I'm not going away because something is bothering you." his voice was calm.

"Nothing is wrong now can you just leave me the hell alone!"

"Why can't you just tell me what's wrong."

"I don't even know you, so what makes you think I'm just going to open up to you?"

"I wanna get to know you and I wanna help you but if you don't tell me what's wrong then I can't do anything." No matter how much I yelled, his voice always stayed calm and he always kept eye contact with me. I absolutely hated it.

"Just leave me alone! Nothing is wrong so mind your own damn business!!" I abruptly got up from the ground and ran. I kept running until I was back inside Haselmann's class and behind her desk. Why couldn't he just drop it, why did he have to try and be the good guy? I don't need anyone's help. I need to deal with this myself and that's it. I just don't know how to deal with it yet. All I knew is that as soon as I got behind the doors of my house, I would get what my father thinks I deserve.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; So I know that things aren't really that interesting yet but trust me things will get better. Hopefully you guys like this.**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the Jonas Brothers, just the orginal characters and the plot.**

"Are you crazy? You can't seriously be thinking about actually going back home today?" Ryleigh whispered as we made our way towards the parking lot. School was finally over and now I was dreading the thought of going back home, but I had no other choice. "Rye, I don't have a choice. If I don't go home, he'll probably come looking for me at your house and I would hate to have your neighbors talking. Please, I'll be fine." I pleaded and she hesitantly agreed. I knew that she was just worried about me and I loved her for that.

"By the way, I heard what happened between you and Nick today at lunch." I groaned at the mention of the name. The kid would not leave me alone at all!

"I swear he doesn't know when to stop does he?"

"He was just trying to help Dani. You can't blame him for that can you?" I rolled my eyes at her comment and shook my head. "Actually I can. I never asked for his help in the first place." Ryleigh scoffed and gave me a light push. We reached her car and I got into the passenger seat. She sat down at the driver's side but didn't turn on the car. I gave her a questioning look. She chuckled in response and gave me a small smile.

"Well..." she began and I groaned inwardly knowing this was something I wasn't going to like. "...we're actually waiting for Nick. He has to come over to my house and work on a project we got for Chemistry." Great, just great. As if I really needed to have him near me again. At least in school I could run, here I'm stuck and with him knowing that Ryleigh knew, I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to ask any more damn questions.

"Hey Rye!" I grimaced at the sound of his voice and Ryleigh definitely noticed. She waved at him as he made his way over to the car and then she leaned closer to me, "Please _try_ and be nice."

He silently got into the back seat and Ryleigh started her car. Most of the car ride was quiet except for the occasional times when Ryleigh started singing along to the words of songs playing. I was glad that it was a silent ride though, it made me calm down a bit and just think things through. Did I really want to go back home? What would be the worst thing he could do if I stayed at Ryleigh's again? I don't think he would drive over to her house and take me home, he knew all too well that her neighbors were nosy and always into people's business. I'm actually pretty surprised that none of our neighbors asked questions. I'm sure you could hear the yelling and things crashing and breaking from my house, then again, my house is sort of isolated I guess. How convenient right? Anyways he wouldn't dare go to Ryleigh's house, right? She knows about what he does to me and is just dying to call the cops on him. The only reason she hasn't done it yet is because I've pleaded her not to so many times. But what would happen if I do go? Probably get an even worse beating than yesterday and I don't think I can handle another one. But maybe I did have a choice.

I must have been lost in my thoughts the whole ride to my place because the next thing I knew, Ryleigh was shaking me slightly. "Dani, are you sure you want to stay here?" her eyes were full of concern and worry. I thought about it for a long moment, looking up at the cream-colored house. Did I really want to stay in that house?

"Don't go." his soft voice made me suddenly turn to look at him. I had forgotten he was there and now looking at him I noticed that his eyes matched Ryleigh's. I felt confused for a second. Why was he so concerned about me, no one other than Ryleigh has ever cared, so why him now? I don't even know him. I shook my head and looked away from both him and Ryleigh, up to the house again. "I'll be fine..."

"No you won't! We all know what your dad would do if you stay in your house tonight so please don't go."

"Nick for the last time, my dad isn't going to do anyth-"

"Could you please stop telling me that!" his sudden outburst left both Ryleigh and me with looks of shock on our faces, but he didn't stop there. "I know your dad beats you. I've known for a while now, I didn't just find out today..."

Did he just say what I think he just said? He knew about my father even before Ryleigh slipped it out. But how? Well duh, not everyone is stupid enough to believe those retarded stories but still how come he suddenly brought it up today? He was probably waiting for me or Ryleigh to somehow prove his thoughts or something and I guess when Ryleigh accidentally let it slip it was what he needed to come out and say that he knew.

I couldn't say anything to that though, it was like I suddenly lost my voice. All I could do was stare at him. Ryleigh however, quickly composed herself and broke the silence. "How did you find out?" I shot her an angry glare and she returned my stare with a heavy sigh. "There's no point in denying it anymore Dani, he knows." she turned to look at Nick, and raised an eyebrow, telling him to answer her.

"Come on Rye, I'm not stupid. You couldn't really expect me to believe all her bogus stories about fights and stuff?" he sighed.

"Look, you can't tell anyone, not even your brothers. It's bad enough that her dad knows that I know, we don't need more people knowing about this, it would just make things worse for her." Ryleigh said and he slowly nodded.

"Why doesn't she just call the cops on him?" Ryleigh shrugged and I scoffed, but neither seemed to notice. "I don't know, I've tried getting her to go to the cops but she refuses saying that it isn't an option. I think she's afraid of what he may do to her..." she trailed off.

"Uh, hello I'm right here you know." They didn't look at me, as if I wasn't even there. Seriously this was all starting to get on my nerves. I sucked in a large amount of air and slowly exhaled. We were still in front of my house and all I had to do was get out of the car and go inside, then they would just leave right? They wouldn't even notice seeing as they were in their own little conversation.

I quickly grabbed my bag and opened the car door. I was surprised that neither of them had tried to stop me from trying to get out. Then I heard it. I was just reaching my front door when I heard a car door open and someone running up to where I was. I felt the person touch my shoulder and I turned around meeting a pair of dark brown eyes. "You're not going to stay here." was all he said before he gripped my arm and tried to get me to go back to the car.

I knew that he didn't mean any harm from it but that one simple action was what made me freak out. "Don't TOUCH me!" I yanked my arm from his grasp and collapsed on the ground. I could feel the tears as they slid down my face. Why couldn't I just say that to my father? It had come out so easily right now so why was it so hard to say it to him?

_Because you're too fucking scared of your father that's why._

"Dani, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

I heard another door slam shut and I knew that it was Ryleigh this time. She walked over to me and knelt down beside me, placing her hand around my shoulder cautiously. My body relaxed at her touch, I only tensed up whenever a guy touched me in the slightest way. She rubbed the side of my arm softly and I looked up to look at Nick as she spoke. "She gets freaked out whenever a guy comes close to her. It's alright though, you didn't know." He nodded his head showing that he understood. Ryleigh helped me up and walked me over to her car. I was in no mood to argue about staying anymore, if they didn't want me to stay here then what was the point of fighting it. I would have to deal with what my dad had in store for me anyways but I preferred for it to be later...much later.

/

I've spent the this past week at Rye's house, trying my best not to think about what was waiting for me at home. My father called plenty of times, each time leaving an even more threatening voice message about how I was going to get it as soon as I went home, but never once did I call him back. Though I knew it only made him angrier, I couldn't find it in myself to call him. I knew that if I did call him, that he would just say things that would only make me break down again.

Most of the time, when I was alone in the guest room, I would think back to how my life used to be. My father wasn't the same person he was today, he was caring and strong and reliable, everything a good father should be. But that all disappeared as soon as my mother walked out of our lives. My mother was and always will be a druggie and when she used to go on rants and take things out on me, my father would be there to protect me. He used to be my best friend but now he was the one thing I feared the most. He didn't turn to alcohol or drugs like most people thought he would after my mom left us, but he did take out all of his frustrations on me. It seemed to work out so well fro him. He was still known as one of the best surgeons out there and everyone thought I had rebelled against everything because my mom left us. I still remember the first time he ever hit me; the day my mom left.

_"Why would you do this to me?" he asked, his voice angry and sad at the same time. _

_My mother just laughed at him, "Because I don't love you! I never did, you were just here to give me money so I can get my drugs. Just a financial support for me." She found the look on his face amusing as she let out another laugh. She made a grab for her bags but his voice stopped her just before she reached the door._

_"Don't do this..." he pleaded. "Think about Daniela. What would she think if she doesn't see her mother anymore?"_

_My mom scoffed and looked at me, an evil grin spreading across her face. "I don't give a shit about the little brat. She was nothing more than a mistake to me." Even if I was just five years old, her words hurt me so bad. It felt as if she had taken a knife and just stabbed me right then and there, not caring how much pain she was causing. My eyes started to get wet as I watched her walk out the front door. That would be the last time I saw my mother, and also the last time I would ever see my father._

_The second she walked out the door, it was like he had as well. Like someone else had taken over him. He as not the same person that he was just minutes earlier and I could see it in his eyes as he turned to look at me. His eyes were full of hate and he made his way towards me. He was no longer my best friend._

_  
"This is all your fault! Because of you, your mother left. I knew we should have never had you in the first place, before you things were great." he sneered._

_"Daddy, why are you being so mean?" Fear began to overtake me as he got closer and closer to me. I backed away but there was only so far I could go before I would back into the wall. I looked around the room and made a run for the stairs but he caught me before I even made it and threw me against the wall. My tears were now beginning to fall and I could feel my body start to hurt from the crash._

_"It's all your fault!" was what he kept on repeating. _

_"I'm sorry da-" he had slapped me across my face before I could finish my sentence. I reached up and touched my cheek, wincing in pain as I stroked where he had just hit me. He's never hit me before. "You're sorry? Hah, well sorry isn't good enough you little runt. You ruined everything and now you're going to pay!" His voice was cold and the look in his eyes were empty. _

_I tried to run again, but soon learned that it was a mistake when he kicked me down and punched my stomach. I winced and cried, trying to gasp for air but he didn't stop. He continued to hit me until I laid there on the living room floor unconscious..._

"Dani..." I looked up to see Nick standing by the door. I had grown to like him as a person though I still had my guard up. He had kept his promise about not saying anything to anyone and I was glad. He came over everyday to work on the project with Ryleigh and I would join them and we would talk a little.

I still wouldn't say anything about my dad though, I tried my best to stay off that subject and anything close to it. I didn't like spending too much time with them though, I always felt him staring at me and I was so sure he was trying to read me, like he could see through me or something.

He had his hands in the front pockets of his black skinny jeans and he just stood there, looking at me. His eyebrows furrowed together as he studied my face.

"Are you crying?" I reached a hand up to my face and sure enough it was wet from tears. I turned away and tried to wipe them away before shaking my head. "No." I could hear him sigh and I looked back at him. He walked closer to me from my place on the floor but still kept his distance from me. He knew that was what I wanted... for him to keep his distance. Yet I couldn't help the feeling of wanting to go and hug him and apologize for yelling at him all those times. I wanted to cry and have him hold me and tell me everything was alright. I've never been close to a guy before and hell I never wanted to get close to one either, but there was something about him that made me want to get close and open up to him. And to be honest, that scared the shit out of me.

"Stop lying, you were crying. Why?" I looked at him, his dark brown eyes were now a light caramel color, and they were very intense. I looked away not being able to keep contact with him.

"I was just thinking..."

"About what?" He was a very curious guy wasn't he?

"...about my dad...and mom and stuff." Dammit! Why the hell did I just say that? I'm supposed to have a guard up, to have a wall between us. I'm not supposed to be telling him about what I was thinking. I mentally kicked myself hard for being so stupid.

"What about them?" I shrugged my shoulders and noticed from the corner of my eye that he had moved closer to me. "Just about the night my mom left. It was the night that he started beating me...I was only five." Shut up!! I groaned out loud and then smacked my forehead when I realized what I had done. Nick's eyes grew wide, I don't think he was expecting me to be so young.

"You've been going through this for eleven years..." it wasn't a question, more like a statement but I still nodded.

There were a few moments of silence and I was beginning to wonder just exactly why he was here in the first place. Didn't he have a project to work on? Before I could even ask him, he opened his mouth and asked the question in which Ryleigh has asked so many times. "Why don't you report him?" There was no way I was telling him, I never even told Ryleigh why. Unfortunately my mouth seemed to be ahead of my brain and before I could stop myself I had ended up blurting out an answer.

"I've lost my mom already..I don't want to lose him too. I know he hurts me but he's the only thing I have left..." my focus moved to the beige carpet, it seemed more interesting now than ever before. Stupid tears were threatening to fall yet again but I held them back. Nick stayed silent for a moment and I guessed that he was thinking of something to say but when I looked up at him he looked as if he was deep in thought, like he was debating on whether to do something or not. The next thing I knew, he had wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I would have freaked out again like I had a couple of days earlier but for some reason I didn't.

"No you don't Dani. You have Ryleigh...and me..." he trailed off and that was all it took for the tears to flow. A few sobs escaped my throat and he just held me tighter. In that moment, for the first time in a long while, I felt safe. Why did he have such an effect on me?


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up from feeling the covers being removed from my body. Rubbing my hands against my eyes, I let out a small yawn. Now being fully awake, I turned to look at whoever it was that woke me from my sleep. Standing there with a grin was Ryleigh and she was still holding the covers in her arms. "Come on, get up." she said. I groaned and looked over at the clock that was on the night table beside the bed. It was only eight in the morning on a Saturday.

"What the hell Rye. It's eight o'clock, I should still be sleeping." She just shook her head, dropped the covers and walked towards the door. Before she left she stopped and looked at me once more. "If you don't get up, I'll just have to send up reinforcements." she smiled and walked off.

Reinforcements? Something is seriously wrong with her.

I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep, though the light from the outside was too bright. I sighed and placed a pillow over my head. I couldn't really sleep though, I never could get back to sleep once I wake up. I just laid there, with my eyes closed thinking about what happened last night. It was a mistake to put my guard down. I should have never let him get close to me, I shouldn't have let him seen me cry. The worst part is, I opened up to him a little last night and that's what I regretted the most. Why did I have to make myself so vulnerable at that moment, and why did he have to care so much.

I've only known him for a couple of days and that's just because he spends most of his time here working on the project with Ryleigh. Usually I would chat with them a little and then say I was tired and just come to the room and think about everything, but never once did he come and check on me. Why was it that yesterday he decided to pass by? Why did he have such a weird effect on me? It's like whenever he's around I just want to go and hug him and spill everything to him, like I could trust him.

I shook my head and let out another sigh. I've been doing a lot of that lately, but I just couldn't understand how it was possible for Nick to make me feel so safe when I barely knew him. It took me a fairly long time to trust Ryleigh and even then I was still a bit hesitant.

"Reinforcements are here." the voice interrupted my little reverie.

I shot up from the bed and looked toward the door. There he was, standing in his usual manner; hands in his front pocket and leaning against the door frame. I frowned at the sight of him and he noticed. His eyebrows furrowed and he made his way over towards the bed. "Don't." I said softly. He looked at me with a confused face but I just shook my head.

"Don't get near me. Just leave me alone." my voice was still soft.

"What's wrong, Dani?" he continued to make his way towards me, stopping at the foot of the bed. I stared at the bed sheet, not wanting to look him in the eyes. I knew that if I did, then I would forget about the fact that I didn't want him near me.

"Just leave me alone." I said again, this time a little louder. He didn't move though. He stayed standing there, staring at me.

"Damnit, Dani! What the hell am I going to do with you?" he shouted. I cringed at how loud his voice was. It reminded me of when my dad would scream at me. That was when I heard what he had said. It was exactly the same thing my dad would tell me every time he was getting angry with me. In that instant, Nick reminded me so much of the person I feared.

"Just go!" I yelled back. I still couldn't look at him, I was too afraid that I may just see the image of my father. "Seriously Dani, I don't know what to do with you. One day you're all distant and then when I finally start getting close to you, you turn around and do this. Why can't you just let me in?"

I couldn't answer him, I didn't know how to put it into words. I wanted more than anything to let him in but I knew it would be wrong to do so. It was already bad that I had told him how long this has been going on. Not even Ryleigh knew that. If I let him in, it would mean that I fully trust him and that would only make me want to believe that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to stop all of this from happening. I couldn't let that happen. I knew all too well that whenever I get my hopes up, they just come crashing down. There was nothing anyone could do to stop this and it was partially my fault. I don't let anyone report him because no matter how abusive he is, I still need my father and he knows that.

"I-I just can't." I whispered so low I wasn't sure he heard me. When he moved closer to me to sit down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, I knew that he had. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. He smelled like some very expensive cologne and it was very good.

_No! Dani, you cannot let your guard down anymore. You need to get away from him now, you need to go home where there's no Nick_, I thought. _ There may be no Nick, but there is my dad..._

It was a risk I was going to have to take. Maybe he wasn't even home. It was a Saturday and he usually did work today, so I could have the house for a couple of hours before he would get home. I would worry about that when the time came, for now I just needed to get away from Nick. I moved away from him quickly and got up from the bed. Searching around the room, I began to gather my things while Nick sat on the bed, looking at me incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home." I said as I began walking out the door. Any second now he would come running out trying to stop me like I knew he would. 5,4,3,2,1...

"You're not leaving." he said as he blocked my way to the stairs. I scowled at him and pushed him aside. "Yes I am." He grabbed my stuff thinking that it would make me stop, but I simply let them fall out of my grasp. I didn't need to bring them now. I made my way down the stairs, past a confused Ryleigh and out the front door. Once I was out the door, I ran all the way to my house, not caring if I was still in my pj's.

Once I reached the front gate to my house I realized that my face was wet. God, why was I crying now? I had no idea but now-a-days I seem to cry about everything. I sighed, wiping away the tears and walked towards the door. My dad's car wasn't there and I sighed out of relief. Opening the door, I noticed that the house was a mess. He never even bothered to clean up anything from that night when we got into a fight. I guess I should start cleaning this up before dad gets home.

/

I was lying down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Cleaning up the mess had taken longer than I thought and once I was done with the living room, I had decided I might as well clean the rest of the house. Hopefully this would get him in a slightly better mood when he comes home. I was exhausted from all the cleaning that I all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I couldn't though. Even if I closed my eyes and tried, I still had that feeling of fear and guilt inside of me. Fear for my father and what he would do to me when he saw that I was finally home and guilt for Nick. I felt bad for snapping at him and running out like that but it was what I had to do.

Ryleigh has called my phone plenty of times and I'm pretty sure I've heard someone knock on the door a couple of times but I never bothered answering. I didn't want to talk to them, especially Nick. I just wanted some time alone to think. I _needed_ some time to think. To think about everything that's been going on in my life so far. My mother leaving my dad and me, my dad turning into someone I barely recognize, the beatings and visits to the hospital, the countless of stories I've had to make up just to cover it up, Ryleigh...and Nick.

So many questions come up every time I think of him. Why does he care so much? I mean this has nothing to do with him yet he involved himself and no matter how much I tried to push him away, he doesn't budge. He was so stubborn and that just gets me angry. I heard my phone start to ring and again I ignored it. After a minute of endless ringing, there was a beep that told me that I had a new voice message. I wondered whether I should listen to it or not? Eh, what the heck. I'm sure it's the same as all the other one Ryleigh has left me.

I reached over for my phone at called my voicemail. I skipped the six other messages Ryleigh had left and went straight to the new one. Expecting to hear Ryleigh's voice saying that she was worried about me, I didn't pay much attention. Then I heard it. It wasn't Ryleigh's voice, it was Nick's.

"Dani? Hopefully you're hearing this and because if not I'm going to look like a fool waiting outside your house. Ryleigh is really worried and I told her I would pass by so please just open the door."

I stayed silent and didn't move from the bed. Was he serious? Is he really outside my house? No he couldn't be, he wouldn't be that stupid to come here. God, couldn't he just stay away like I told him to. Why does he have to be so damn stubborn! Oh I know, I just won't open the door. Yeah, I'll just wait for him to leave and then everything would be fine. But the question is, would he leave if I don't answer? As if on cue, my phone buzzed. I looked at the screen and saw I had a new text from an unknown number. I sighed, already knowing it was from Nick.

_**If you don't open I'll find another way inside. You know I will.**_

"Damnit Jonas!" I cursed and made my way down the stairs. I opened the door and he was standing there like he said he would. I stared at the floor, still not being able to look him in the eyes, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Rye and I were really worried about you, especially since you left like that." his voice was soft like always. "Well I'm fine so you can leave!" I meant for my voice to come out harsh but it didn't really come out that way. I finally looked up at him, trying my best to give him a cold glare but as soon as I looked into his eyes it was like I forgot that I was supposed to be mad at him for coming here. Damn those stupid eyes.

"I'm not leaving until you agree to come back to Ryleigh's with me." he stated. I scoffed at him and was about to close the door when his hand stopped it. He walked inside the house and then closed the door. I stared at him incrediously. Was he really planning on staying here if I didn't go? "Nick what are you doing, get out." He stood his ground and shook his head. "Nope, if you're not coming with me then I'm staying."

"Are you crazy, you can't stay here! Nick if my dad comes and finds you here I'm dead." Oh. I probably shouldn't have said that. Now he's really not going to leave. Great, just great. I could see what my dad would do to me if he found Nick in here. I'd be in for a double beating! Think Dani, think! There has to be a way to get him to leave.

_But I don't really want him to leave._

What the heck was I thinking? Of course I wanted him to leave, I need him to leave before daddy gets home. I stood there, in the main foyer, arguing with myself before Nick's voice broke my train of thought. "Dani, I promise I won't let him do anything to you.." Oh god why did he have to go and say that? Doesn't he know how much I want to believe that he'll be able to protect me, that he'll be able to help me? No he doesn't. I sighed to myself and shook my head at him. "Nick, you have to go." He walked closer to me but I pulled back. If I let him hold me again then that would be the end of the fight. I would forget about everything and worry about nothing because that's what happens when he holds me.

I was beginning to get angry. He just wouldn't listen and I wasn't about to put myself in any more trouble than I'm probably in. I wouldn't put _him_ into any danger. My father wouldn't care who he was, he would most likely take out his fustrations on him aswell and I couldn't stand to even think about that. I needed to get him to leave and the only way I knew how was to scream and throw a fit. "DANMIT NICK!!" he looked at me with his eyes wide. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE. I DONT NEED YOUR HELP OR YOUR GOD DAMN PITY!" I opened the door for him and I refused to let the tears that were threatning to escape, fall.

He looked at me and those once wide eyes were full of sadness but it was only for a moment. He closed his eyes and shook his head and when he opened them again they were no longer sad, but angry. "Fine, but don't come to me when you end up in worse conditions then before!" his voice wasn't the usual soft, it was harsh and cold and completely different from the Nick he was just a few minutes ago. Without another word he walked out the door and I slammed it shut. I made my way towards the living room and slumped down on the couch where I let my tears flow freely.

I don't know how long I stayed on that couch crying, but it seemed like forever. It seemed like time had stopped, like all the noise in the room vanished but then I heard it. The front door opened and I could hear him place the keys on the corner table in the foyer. I could hear his footsteps as he walked closer and closer to the living room. My heart pace quickened and I stayed frozen on that couch as if I was a statue. Then I saw him and he saw me. A smirk appeared on his face, "Well, well look who's finally home."

Maybe I should have gone with Nick when I had the chance.


	6. Chapter 6

The door slammed behind me as I entered my house. I cringed slightly by the loud noise it made but continued my way up to my room. I was hoping that no one would bother to ask what was wrong, I wasn't really in the mood to explain anything. My mind was running wild and it took everything I had in me not to scream or punch something. Reaching my room, I closed my door and made my way to my desk. I grabbed my iPod from there and threw myself on my bed. Turning it on, I let the sounds of Coldplay fill my ears full blast. The music drowned out everything; the outside world, the voices in my head saying I was stupid and thoughts of _her_.

It worked for a while but soon the music became like background music for me. Even if it was at full volume, it was nothing more that a whisper to me. My mind was just too busy thinking about what just happened that it tuned out the sounds. "You idiot..." I mumbled to myself. I thought back to the last words I told Dani and I mentally kicked myself. Why the hell would I say something like that?

My phone suddenly started to vibrate and I shot up from the bed leaving my iPod on there to grab it. What if it was her?, I thought. When I reached for the phone, I sighed, seeing that it was only Ryleigh. "Hi Rye." my voice was low and soft, you could make out the disappointment in it.

"Is she with you?" I shook my head but then realized that she couldn't see me. "No, she's at her house." Thinking about it made me angry. Why the hell did she have to be so fucking stubborn! She could have said yes and she would have been here with me, or at least with Ryleigh, either way she would have been safe. But no, she wanted to stay in that house!

I heard Ryleigh sigh and I knew exactly how she felt. She was worried about Dani too. "Nick, what are we going to do? I can't stand knowing that she's in her house and could possibly be hurt right now." I cringed at her words as images of Dani being hurt flashed through my mind. My hands balled into fists and the sudden urge to punch something surged through me. I turned around and punched the wall closest to me making a small dent in it. I let out a frustrated groan. My hand was red and began to throb but I didn't care.

"What the hell was that?" I looked towards my door to see my older brothers, Kevin and Joe, standing there. "Ryleigh, look I'll call you later ok." I said before I hung up, not letting her say a word in return. Walking back to my bed, I let out another groan and Joe and Kevin walked inside my room, closing the door behind them. They took a seat on my bed and stared at me, both their expressions showed how concerned they were about me. We were stuck in an awkward silence until Joe decided to break it. "What's going on, fo'bro?"

"Joe, don't call me that! She calls me that and I don't wanna think about her!" I didn't mean it to sound harsh but that's the way it came out. Joe and Kevin continued to stare at me. "So this is about that girl?" Kevin asked.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah..."

Kevin's eyes softened and he had a small smile on his face. Joe on the other hand, looked even more confused. "What happened now?" Joe asked. Joe knew who she was since he hung out at lunch with us. He's tried to talk to her, but she always ignored him. Even during these past days, she's either kept to herself just as she does every other day or she doesn't even show up at all. They didn't know exactly what was going on with her since I promised her I wouldn't say anything. They thought she was just a troubled girl like everyone else thought her to be.

"Nothing." I mumbled. Joe and Kevin both sighed and I knew that my answer bothered them. They glanced at each other for a moment before they both got up from their spots on the bed and moved closer to me. Joe put his hand on my shoulder and sighed once more. "Nick, we know about Dani." Wait what?! How the hell do they know? I didn't tell them so how? Oh god please don't tell me I talk in my sleep!

"What a-are you t-ta-talking about?" I stuttered. "We know that she gets abused." Kevin replied softly. My eyes cast down to the sheets of my bed, Joe's hand was still on my shoulder and he squeezed it a bit. Without looking at them I said, "How did you know?"

"Joe's told me about how she's always hurt and--"

"Nick, do you really think you're the only perceptive one in the family? Come on, I mean how many times can she get into a fight or fall down and get hurt? She doesn't seem like the clumsy type so her tales of falling down and spraining something was nothing more than a lie to me. I never believed her excuses but I always kept them to myself. Nick I know you know what is really going on and we just want you to tell us. We want to help her." Joe finished, looking me straight in the eye. I should have probably hugged him or thanked him and Kevin for wanting to help but for some reason, it just made me angry. She didn't want any help and that is exactly why I'm here now!

"You can't help her!" I yelled pulling away from both Joe and Kevin. Shock was clearly expressed on their faces but they didn't try to move closer to me again. "Don't you get it? She doesn't want help..." I told them, my voice softer now.

"Nick, if she doesn't want help then why do you care so much?" Joe asked.

It hit me then and there that I had no idea how to answer that. Why did I care so much? If she doesn't want my help then why should I give it to her? She's always pushing me away so maybe I should just give up and let it go. She thinks she can handle this fine all by herself so I'll just let her do that. Let her keep living her own life and I'll go back to mine, pretending that she never existed. That's what she wants right?

_But it's not what I want._

"Ugh!" I was frustrated at myself for not being able to answer such a simple question. Why do I care? It's not that hard to come up with an answer but it seems impossible for me.

"Nick cares because he has feelings for her." I don't know what shocked me more; the fact that Kevin said that or that it may just be true.

My head hung low and I closed my eyes. Did I have feelings for her? I've never really given it much thought, I didn't even know how to tell if I had feelings for her. "Nick, do you have feelings for Dani?" Joe asked me. I looked at my brothers not sure what to tell them. Never having a steady girlfriend resulted in my lack of experience in the girl department. "Listen to your heart", my mother always told us and I always thought it was just when we had to make tough decisions. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes once more. What is my heart telling me?

I saw Dani's face and a smile instantly formed on my face. Her smile and her laugh, though they were rare, made my heart beat faster. Remembering last night when she cried made me want to hold her close and make all the pain stop. I wanted to be her hero, her knight in shining armor. I wanted to protect her to hold her small figure and not let anything or anyone touch her. Like a huge wave crashing ashore, it hit me. I did have feelings for her. No, it was more than just a simple 'I like her', it went so much deeper than that. I was falling in love with her and she didn't even want me.

"Yes..." it seemed like that took forever to say.

"Hah I knew it!" Kevin exclaimed pumping his fists in the air. It surprised me when he did that but I couldn't hold in the laughter that erupted. Joe was looking at Kevin with a face that clearly meant to say 'you are such an idiot'. The mood of the room seemed to lighten very much. Kevin continued to sing his "I knew it" song adding a little dance to it. Joe shook his head and turned to look at me. "So, what are you gonna do then?"

I groaned, "I don't know." Kevin had stopped his little act and sat back down next to me. "She told me straight out that she didn't want my help or my pity but I can't stand not being with her. She told me that her dad wouldn't care, that he would hurt me too if he had to but I need to be there, I need to protect her," I paused. "Guys, I'm really falling for her and I don't want anything to happen to her."

Kevin and Joe seemed slightly dazed by what I just told them. "You're really falling for her Nick?" I nodded and Kevin continued. "I thought it was just a crush. Don't worry Nick, we'll help you help her no matter what." I smiled at my brothers and pulled them into a hug. I always knew I could count on them for anything. "Thanks guys, now if only Dani could see that she really does need help."

My phone suddenly began to buzz and I looked at the caller ID. _Dani _My heart began to beat faster than ever before and my mind was reeling with images and thoughts of what could be wrong with her. I tried to calm myself down enough to answer the phone but my voice was shaky and panicky. "Dani? What's wrong?"

"Nick.." her voice was just as shaky and you could clearly tell she was crying. This made me panic even more and I wanted so bad to be there to comfort her. "What's wrong?" I asked again. When she didn't answer I shot up from my bed and raced out my bedroom door, down the stairs and out the front door. My brothers were on my tail. It was another long minute before she answered and when she did I prayed to God that she didn't mean what I thought she did.

"Nick...h-he to-took it too far...."

* * *

**sorry it took me forever to update this. i havent been around the computer much. **


End file.
